Italy is a pussy
by PeNzRcOoL
Summary: Some fluff between Germany and Italy. meant to be a one-shot, but I might add more if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with the pairing GerIta so here I go!

Germany was slightly stupid. I mean, when it comes to military strategies and the like, he can be pretty smart, but when it comes to love or social situations, he can be quite...stupid. Germany had been in love with Italy for several months now, and not once did he have the courage to tell him, or even hint at how he felt. Italy on the other hand, tried the subtle approach, for he too was in love. He did several things, such as sneak into his bed, or make him food, but Germany didn't seem to get it. Italy didn't want to squashed by Germany, so he felt being blunt might not be a good idea. For some reason, he decided to ask France for help...this was a bad idea.

"Fraaaance, please help me!" Italy cried into the phone. He had already explained his situation to France, and France had laughed in his face.

"Italy (Chuckle) I'm not sure there's much I can do to help. (chuckle). Perhaps you could have a friend tell him, that way you do not get squashed and he's aware of your feelings."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean Germany already thinks I'm a pussy."

"Italy, I think you're a pussy."

"Fine then! I'll ask someone else for help." Italy tried to go through a list of people he could call. None of them seemed like good choices. Russia would just be creepy, America would just go off about how heroic he is, Britain would probably just bore him to death with bad food and boring stories. Japan wouldn't know enough about the subject to know anything about it, and Prussia would just tell Germany, since they were brothers. In the end, he decided to risk getting squashed.

"Germany!" Called Italy in a sing-song voice. Germany was working on military strategies so he wasn't too pleased about Italy interrupting him. But he did enjoy Italy's company.

"Ja, I am in here." Germany called out. Italy entered the room looking nervous. Germany was slightly concerned, but knowing Italy, it could be because of literally anything.

"Germany, I have something to tell you!"

"What it is Italy, I am very busy."

"Well,you see, I kinda sorta maybe might have feelings for someone, and I might kinda sorta be scared to tell them, because I don't wanna get squashed, and I don't know what to do. Help me Germany!"

"'Tis simple. Stop being a pussy and just tell them." Germany looked down and started working on his work again. Germany's insides were tingling, but he ignored it. There was no way Italy would love him back. Italy was probably in love with someone more like him. Like Greece or Spain.

"GermanyISortaKindaLoveYouAndI'mNotaPussy!"Italy shouted all at once without breathing. Italy braced himself for a squashing. Germany's face turned to the shade of a tomato.

"Italy...I love you too...but you're still a pussy."


	2. Chapter 2

Well...this story has gotten a lot of review so I'm going to write more :3

Germany had just spent an hour of his life, coaxing Italy out the kitchen. Never again was he going to make pasta and leave it in a place where Italy knew about it. Germany had been trying to spend time with Italy. Because that's what couples did. Or at least, it's what Germany thought couples did. He could be wrong. And apparently Italians were the best lovers.

"Germany! I want more passsssta!" Whined Italy while being carried by Germany, once again, out of the kitchen.

"Nien. If you keep eating all my pasta, you will be very fat."Said Germany, being to formulate a plan. "Italy, if you want more pasta, you have to skip training tomorrow to go out with me. All day. With no pasta."

Italy thought this over. It came down to two things. Did he want pasta? Or did he want to skip training. Training sucked. Pasta ruled. Germany is hot. Italy came to a decision rather quickly.

"Tomorrow, we skip training." Germany nodded, and set down Italy.

"Good. Now stay out of my kitchen." Italy said something muffled in reply. Germany didn't quite hear what he said.

The next day, Germany woke Italy up a little later than usual, and got ready. First Germany took them to the park, where they played football, with America, Britain, and a few others. Italy was actually quite good despite his laziness during training. After that, they went to see a movie. Germany had chosen a military movie.

"Germany! It's so boring. Let's watch something else!" Italy had been complaining about his choice ever since he had mad it, and the movie hadn't even started yet.

"Calm down Italy, the movie won't be that bad." Germany said sipping from his drink. He had contemplated getting one drink, and sharing with Italy, but Italy didn't want the same thing Germany wanted. At least they were sharing popcorn. The movie started while Italy was in mid-sentence of another complaint. Luckily, the movie starting shut him up.

Germany got really into the movie, while Italy was just bored. Italy decided to try to hold Germany's hand. He wasn't sure if Germany would be ok with it, but it was worth a shot. He slowly inched his hand towards Germany's. His finger brushed against Germany's hand, and he froze, waiting to see what Germany's reaction would be. He didn't seem to notice at all. Italy slowly and carefully slide his hand under Germany's and gripped it lightly. He looked at Germany's face. He was completely entranced by the movie, and didn't even notice the fact that they were holding hands.

Germany started hearing snickering and quiet laughing from behind him. He turned to look at who it was, and saw France. At first Germany didn't recognize why France was laughing at him. He them noticed the hand underneath his and the fingers gently entwined with his. He wasn't sure if he should pull his hand away or not. He didn't remember this happening at all. Did he grab Italy's hand subconsciously? Italy wasn't staring at him with a angry look on his face, or shouting at him, so he assumed that Italy was ok with this, so he was too. On a whim, Germany leaned over towards Italy, he was just about to kiss him on the cheek when Italy turned to face him. Germany jumped back towards his original position. France, at this point, was laughing so hard he was louder than the movie, and his face was extremely red.

"Germany, were you going to kiss me?" Asked Italy in a sing-song voice, as if he knew the whole time. Germany blushed, but nodded. Italy chuckled.

"Good."Italy said with a precise nod. Both of the boys sat there motionless for the rest of the movie.

Germany also treated Italy to a trip to an amusement park before heading home. Germany mostly just watched Italy instead of going on the rides. When they got back to the house, Germany walked Italy all the way to his room. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, then Germany kissed Italy gently on the cheek. Italy blushed lightly and went into his room. Germany smiled. Then frowned. He would have to get the Italian more pasta.

To Gothic-Romantic99: Thank you so much for your review! I agree that I should have added more detail in the last part, and I might re-edit later. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

To Hopeless Alchemist: I honestly thought my version of Germany in this was a bit out of character, but I did try to capture his essence.

To LilDeadKitty: I personally don't like the word at all myself, but for some reason, this was the plot bunny I got at midnight. Next time I plan to write something like this, I'll be more careful about such things. Thank you for your critisism!

To SamoaCookie: I'm glad you liked my story! I do like to end on a strong note!

To DangerousD: You wanted more? I gave you more. This is kind of different from the first chapter, but it's along the same line. I think it went smoothly. I hope you enjoy this chapter,


	3. Chapter 3

Germany had made a deal with Italy, and Italy had come through on his half, so Germany had to come through on his part. So he took Italy to the store with him to get more pasta ingredients. Germany and Italy were walking around in the store when Britain suddenly appeared. Italy's first instinct was to run and hide, but since he and Germany were holding hands (This was a common occurrence since their date) he didn't see a way to hide fast enough. Italy walked by Britain as calmly as possible. Britain noticed him anyway.

"Italy, you wanker, what are you doing here? " Asked Britain looking at Germany.

"Italy and I are shopping, why else vould ve be in a store." Said Germany while Italy cowered as good as possible while still attached to Germany by the hand. Germany's hand was firm in Italy's, but soft as well. Germany's other hand was holding a basket full of pasta stuff. Italy would've held it, but he kept dropping it after being distracted. This sort of behavior got on Germany's nerves, but he could handle it. Because he is Germany.

All of a sudden, France's voice came out of thin air. Germany's innards curled just at the sound of it. France was kinda a jerk face. France wrapped his arms around Britain and Britain blushed a bright red. Germany was shocked. He knew about them being together, but he didn't know they were so...showey-offy. Germany was slightly jealous. He could be like that with Italy. He could if he wanted. He just didn't want to. That's it, he just didn't want to. He came out of his thoughts to find Italy's hand, as well as his own (linked together still) in his back pocket, and Italy's other hand was firmly placed on his chest. Germany wasn't sure of what to do. Britain had nudged France off of him, but Italy wasn't moving.

"Italy! How dare you show such things in public! If I had my piano, I would play such depressing and disgusted music!" Yelled Austria from the end of the aisle. Italy just waved, smiling. I wasn't sure if he was stupid, deaf, or being a smart-ass.

"It's ok Austria! Germany is my boyfriend now!" To prove his point, Italy kissed Germany on the cheek.

"Are we all here today or what dudes? Wait...China isn't here." America had come up from behind Britain.

"Oh! Everyone is here today!"Added Italy.

"Get out of my way you fucking idiot dumb asses!" Romano's voice came over everyone's.

"Romano, my brother!" Said Italy smiling at him. Romano simply scowled.

"I'm here too..."Italy thought he heard a voice, but he didn't see anyone who wasn't there earlier. There was him, Germany, Romano, Britain, America, another America, France, and Austria. Romano sighed, and tried to get away from the group of countries, but it was similar to being tossed around like an old piece of trash that no one wanted, but no one wanted to make the effort to get rid of it either. Germany got tired of this silly game quickly and shoved Romano over his shoulder into a tomato stand behind him. Germany picked up a tomato that had fallen from Romano being thrown into it and put it into his basket.

"Italy, we are done. Let's go pay and leave." Germany dragged Italy out of the middle of the aisle and into the closest check out counter.

By the time they got home, Prussia had made food and Italy and Germany began to set the table.

"Italy, if I asked a simple question would you answer in a positive way?"Asked Germany examining the fork to make sure it was in the exact position it should be for dinner. Italy bumped the table and made the fork move. Germany just sighed and moved it back.

"It depends on what the question is I guess. I mean, it also depends on what you mean by positive. Do you mean that if you asked me whether or not to steal a car, would yes be positive or no?"Italy said after thinking about it for a moment.

"I'm not going to ask you to steal a car."

"Good, then I don't have to worry about it."

Germany and Italy sat down and waited for Prussia. Prussia sat down and handed each a plate to Germany and Italy. Germany grabbed the butter and started talking to Italy.

"So Italy, there was a lot of people at the store today."

"Yea."

"Germany! Guess what?"

"What Prussia, I'm talking to Italy."

"I like potatoes."

"Anyway. Italy, how was your day?"

"Shouldn't you already know? You were with me all day."

"Indeed I was...How was yesterday?"

"You were with me all day yesterday too."

"Germany." Prussia interrupted.

"Shut up Prussia. I'm talking to Italy."

"But Germany.."

"SHUT UP!

"GERRRRRRMANY"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"Yelled Germany, finally losing his temper.

"...All I wanted was some butter, you don't have to insult my awesomeness like that jeez." Germany sighed.

"Italy, would you like to watch some movies with me this evening?"Germany finally got out what he had been wanting to ask all day.

"Sure, but I think Prussia still wants some butter."

"PRUSSIA CAN GO WITHOUT BUTTER!"Yelled Germany, getting up and dragging Italy into another room.

"Gerrrmany, I wasn't done eating yet!" Italy whined.

"I'll make you some popcorn."

"Thanks you Germany!"

"No problem babe." Germany's heart skipped a beat when he realized what he just said. Italy just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany and Italy made their way to Germany's room. Germany and Italy were at first sitting on the floor on the opposite sides of the room. Italy had picked the movie this time, since Germany only liked war movies. Italy had picked a romantic comedy. Germany had never heard of the movie but Italy gave it high praise. Every minute or so Italy would shoot a millimeter closer to Germany. He wasn't sure why they had sat so far away from each other. Italy wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Germany and hold his hand. Maybe even kiss his cheek again. Ever since he saw Britain and France together, he was determined to be a cuter couple than them. He wanted to be the couple everyone knew about and made names for.

Eventually Italy made it to Germany. Germany had seen Italy moving towards him, but unsure on what to do about it. He wasn't surprised when Italy's leg touched his. He was although, surprised when Italy's hand began to slide up his leg onto his thigh. He was even more surprised to feel Italy move his face to look at him, and Italy's lips touch his own. They hadn't yet kissed on the lips and it felt like heaven to Germany. Italy felt the same way. It was like fireworks had gone off between them, lighting both their souls on fire.

Germany slowly began to kiss back. Italy was ecstatic. He was slightly scared that Germany would smack him out of shock. When Germany didn't, it made his whole life that much better. Germany and Italy's kisses got deeper and deeper until it turned into a make out session. Italy and Germany's hands wandered slightly, but before anything too fun could happen, they were interrupted by Prussia breaking down the door to Germany's room. Germany jumped away from Italy in surprise. Italy ended up getting knocked over.

"Brother! We are out of beer! Go to the market and get some more!" Yelled Prussia from the doorway. He gasped when he noticed Italy and Germany in the position they were currently in. Italy had fallen into Germany's lap, both of their hair messed up, and Germany's lips were a darker shade than normal due to the roughness of Italy's kiss. Prussia blushed realizing what he had walked into.

"Prussia get out!" Germany got up and pointed at the door for emphasizes. Prussia left with a slight pout and glared at Italy while he was leaving.

The second the door closed Italy attacked Germany with his hands and lips. Germany almost jumped back from Italy, but in the end, he kissed him back. By the end of their make out session, they realized the movie was over. Italy looked up at Germany.

"You owe me popcorn" Germany laughed and got up. When he came back to give the popcorn to Italy, he was not in Germany's room. Germany set the popcorn down in his room on his bed, and then left to find Italy.

Italy had left the room to find a bathroom, but he had never been to Germany's personal room, just his office, so Italy was unaware of where he was, and where the closest bathroom was. Italy wanted to brush his teeth and freshen up before Germany got back. After all Italy had a reputation to uphold. Italy eventually just admitted to himself he was lost, and would die in the middle of this hallway that looked just like every other hallway in the whole building. Italy kept opening doors, desperate to find clues to figure out where he was, but it just wasn't happening. Each room looked so unfamiliar to him, he couldn't figure out the purpose to each room.

hopelessromantic:Welp, I gaves you a GerIta kiss :3 thanks to Italy. And I'm not even sure if Italy is capable of that...

Gothic-Romantic99: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I think it started off rough, but it's been getting better in my opinion.

LilDeadKitty: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

SamoaCookie: I figured that a war movie would fit Germany best, since he was in charge of the whole date. I've never actually seen a war movie.

DangerousD: That was actually not planned at all, but now that you mention it, its pretty cool that it turned out that way.

Cause4Rebellion: You're right he is obviously jealous :D

VengefulMothSlayer: First of all, I adore your penname, second of all Pasta is always a fantastic bribe :)


End file.
